Generally speaking, an electric plating operation requires both a pretreatment for deoiling, rinsing and so on, a work to be plated and a posttreatment for rinsing this work plated, and those respective treatments are frequently arranged sequentially in the order of the steps.
Around the plating site, however, forced vapors of the plating liquid or other respective treating liquids are generated due to the natural volatilation or the drying treatment thereby contaminating the working environment. The contamination of such ambient air will not only promote the corrosion of the surrounding mechanical facilities but also invite problems to the health of human bodies.